


Bump in the Road

by Katrina0756



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina0756/pseuds/Katrina0756
Summary: She could see Steve sitting outside deep in thought. That is all any of the Avengers did now. Thinking and grieving for those who vanished into dust in front of their very eyes. It had been a week since Thanos snapped half of the universe out of existence. The world was in complete chaos. Families had been separated, Children became orphans, Crime had increased, not to mention millions more were dying as a result of the immediate aftermath of the snap. The general atmosphere was still panic. No one knew what to do next. Not even the Avengers.





	1. The odds aren't in our favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, please leave comments on your thoughts and any improvement I can make.

She could see Steve sitting outside deep in thought. That is all any of the Avengers did now. Thinking and grieving for those who vanished into dust in front of their very eyes. It had been a week since Thanos snapped half of the universe out of existence. The world was in complete chaos. Families had been separated, Children became orphans, Crime had increased, not to mention millions more were dying as a result of the immediate aftermath of the snap. The general atmosphere was still panic. No one knew what to do next. Not even the Avengers.

Natasha Romanoff sat down next to Steve.  
"I can't get him out of my head Nat." Steve said after a moment of silence, unable to contain his grief for a moment longer.  
"The panic in his voice haunts me during the day. Then at night i see him falling to the ground calling my name. I try to reach him, to help him, even hold him. But every time i get close, he vanishes, and i'm powerless to stop it."  
"I'm sorry Steve," Nat choked. "That day haunts me too, seeing Wanda vanish, running round the corner only to see Vision's body. Its been a nightmare. But we can't give up hope. We'll find a way to get them back. All of them. And if the worst comes, then we will avenge them and punch that purple maniac right in his potato shaped head."

Steve let out a rare laugh. Something of which he had not done often in the last two years.  
"Still no word on Clint or Scott?"  
Nat shook her head.  
"Tony?" Steve's voice wavered as he asked.

Nat looked at him hard before she answered.  
"Bruce said he went up chasing after the spaceship that attacked New York. If he survived the... the snap then he'll be working on a way to contact us from whatever ship or planet he ended up on."  
Nat saw the brief glimmer of hope in Steve's eyes vanish.  
"Don't worry Steve, I know the odds aren't in our favour but if Stark is alive, he will find a way to get home. He always does."

The Avengers had faced losses before, but never any on this scale. During Ultron's attack at Sokovia they were faced with an impossible mission. Yet, despite the odds they emerged victorious. It was the same for the attack on New York back in 2012. But this time it was different. It wasn't just because the stakes were higher, it was the team. If you could even call them that anymore. During the fight back in Wakanda, Steve felt it. He felt there was a lack of unity. Not just because of their attack style of fighting Thanos one-on-one. But because all the Avengers weren't there. The previous victories had all been achieved when the Avengers fought as one united front. But because of him, this wasn't the case. They had lost.

For the first time since Nat had sat down next to him, he looked Nat in the eye and slowly said "I hope your right Nat, because i have no idea how to fix this"  
Steve wiped away the tear which rolled down his cheek. 

"Come on Steve, its freezing out here" Nat said whilst shivering. She held out her hand to Steve.  
Slowly he took it and allowed himself to be dragged back inside the Avengers compound.


	2. Part of the Journey is the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Nebula try to get back to Earth

TONY’S POV:

It had been a week since they had lost on Titan. Food and water ran out 4 days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. Tony and Nebula had hoped to find a way back to Earth but it seemed that Starlord and his odd friends were very laid back about their food and fuel supplies. Their fuel had run out not long after leaving Titan and now they had been adrift in space ever since, with very little hope of rescue.

Tony had raked his brain a thousand times, trying to come up with a way to contact Pepper or anyone back on Earth. But without his suit or F.R.I.D.A.Y it was impossible. It seemed to Tony the only way out of this was death. In the mean time all Tony could do is leave messages to Pepper in his shattered Iron Man helmet and hope she somehow finds them, if she even survived. 

“Was that another message you left to your Pepper person?” the blue alien asked.  
“Believing Pepper is getting these messages is all that is getting me through this.”  
Nebula nodded, she was quite difficult for Tony to read. She was closed off and distant, yet Tony got the feeling that Thanos played a large part in that.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Thanos?” Nebula tensed and gave Tony a puzzled look.  
“I saw the look on your face when you were fighting him. It was filled with rage and hatred. Not to mention you deliberately crashed your ship into him.”  
She sighed, deciding whether to tell Tony the truth. After a moment she spoke. “When Thanos traveled to different planets and wiped out half their population, he would kidnap children who had… potential. His favourite was Gamora. He would pit us against each other. When one of us failed he would replace a part of us with machinery. Let just say Gamora was the better fighter.”  
“So, he really is insane”  
“That’s one way to put it.” Nebula countered.  
There was silence once again. Tony had no idea how to response to what Nebula told him. He had never heard of anything as heartless and cruel as that before.

“So, are you really ready to give up?” Nebula questioned, “are you not even going to try to fight to get your kid back?”  
“My kid?” Tony answered with confusion  
“Yeah, the boy you were holding when it happened.”  
Tony was stunned. “Peter is not my kid, he’s my… he was… like my ward.”

Tony could feel his tears welling up again. The memory and pain of Peter was still fresh. Having to hold the kid and watch him beg him to help him. Being unable to do anything but watch him fade in his arms. He blamed himself. If he hadn’t recruited Peter back then in Germany, he might not have had to go like that. He could have been next to his Aunt or friends. Anywhere else would have been better than on a foreign planet surrounded by the destruction from the battle against Thanos.

“So, that’s it? You’re just going to give up? Nebula asked again realising Tony was avoiding the question. “I thought you Terrains were all about fighting for what is right and all that crap?”  
“What gave you that impression?”  
“You and your friends were all there on Titan, so was the moron terrain Quill. He was all about saving the galaxy. Figured it was a terrain thing.”  
“Yeah, well you try being hopeful to save the universe after watching the kid you were meant to protect beg for his life and then fade out of existence.” Tony snapped.  
He sighed, “He was just an innocent kid, it is my fault he’s gone.”  
“How do you figure that out?” Nebula questioned.  
“I didn’t do enough to protect him, I could have done more. I’m the one who recruited him, he was here because of me.”  
“That may well be the case, but the truth is it matters not. Here or not he would have vanished either way. You may still have people you care about on Earth. Your Pepper person. You at least owe it to her to try to get back home.”

Tony looked at Nebula, “Well, what about you? Don’t you have anyone to get back to?”  
“Gamora was all I had. You saw her friends vanish back on Titan. Except for that talking rat and tree but I have no idea where they went.”  
“Wait a talking rat and tree?”  
“Yeah, a pair of her friends, both massive idiots.” Tony had a surprised look on his face. “When we first ran into Quill, he mentioned that two of their members went off with Thor. One of my friends from Earth. Urgh, what were their names again? … Rocky and Grood? No…”  
“Rocket and Groot?” Nebula said urgently. Tony could hear a glimmer of hope in her voice.  
“Yes, that’s it”  
“That’s them. Where did they go?” The urgency in her voice was rising.  
“He said they went somewhere with Thor to make a weapon to kill Thanos. If that is true and they succeeded in making it then Thor would have gone to Earth to get help. Your friends may have gone with them.”  
“Well that settles it. We are going to get back to Earth.”  
“How?” Tony said with despair. “The ship is out of fuel, we will most likely be dead tomorrow morning.”  
“Didn’t you mention before that you made that suit yourself?”  
Tony remembered how he made his first iron man suit all those years ago in the cave with Yinsen. Back then he only had scraps of metal from his kidnappers. He looked around. This time he had a spaceship, and for the first time since he ended up in space, he found hope. As he continued to look around his eyes rested on Nebula.  
“You’re part machine, right?”  
“Yes. Why?” She said, unsure if she liked where this was going.  
Tony smiled. “I have an idea” he relied with optimism.


	3. Can you buzz me in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott returns to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have potential spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. I doubt my theories are correct but just in case, you have been warned.  
> Endgame Trailer lines included.
> 
> This was a difficult chapter to write. I have very little ideas on how Scott got out of the quantum realm however, my best guess is a Time Vortex, but i really hope they don't focus on time travel. Let me know what you guys think.

Steve and Natasha re-entered the Avengers facility. It felt ghostly walking through the building. Even though it had been two years since he had probably been inside in its prime, it still felt… unnatural. Before, the building was full of life. Employees rushing about. Scientists and important looking agents patrolling the corridors. But now it was a ghost town. It was silent and desolate. The entire building made Steve feel even more alone. It became a constant reminder of all that they had lost.

They had entered the empty communal room and made their way to the sofas, unsure of what to do next.  
“Where is everyone?” Steve asked  
“Bruce and Rhodey are going over files in the lab, Thor is most likely wandering around somewhere. I have no clue where the talking raccoon is.”  
“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. I still miss the days when I was the weirdest thing science ever created.”  
Nat chuckled, “It is odd to see a raccoon talking and walking on two legs.”

Just then a voice echoed throughout the room, making both of them jump.  
“Captain Rogers, I have found a message for you in my archives, would you like me to play it to you?” boomed the AI.  
Wondering who on Earth it could be, Steve agreed. A video message appeared before Steve and Natasha. They were both surprised to see the familiar face from 2 years ago.  
“Hi, err, is anyone home?” the message played. “This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago at the airport. In Germany. I got really big.” Scott yelled to the camera.  
“Is this an old message?” Steve asked.  
“Ant-man. I know you know, I know you know that.  
“It’s the front door” Nat replied  
“That’s me. Can you buzz me in?” Scott yelled pointing to the Iron gate.  
F.R.I.D.A.Y when was that message from? Steve questioned.  
“It was left 15 minutes ago. Shall I buzz him in?”  
“Of course, what have you been waiting for? Let the others know” Steve yelled back. He turned to Nat, “Lets go” he simply said still unsure what to make of the familiar face that had arrived.

They all had gathered in the lobby 5 minutes later. Steve and Natasha had entered to hear Scott’s confused and panicky voice.

“What the hell happened here?” Scott yelled clearly confused looking towards Steve.  
To Steve’s relief, Bruce was first to answer, “You mean you don’t know?”  
“Well, I haven’t exactly been on Earth for a while”  
“What the heck do you mean you haven’t been on Earth? Where have you been?” Rhodey asked.  
“Well if you must know, after I was released from house arrest, I began working with Hank Pym, his wife and his daughter, Hope. We were on a building testing this quantum tunnel Hank built to enter the Quantum Realm. I was going to collect some Quantum particles but just before I was to be extracted the mics when dead. I need your help to find them. I have no idea where they went or if something bad happened to them.”  
There was silence amongst the Avengers. Steve was some-what glad to see many vacant expressions.  
“The Quantum what now?” Steve asked, barely understanding the first part of what Scott was trying to tell them.  
Bruce was quick to answer. “Theoretically, Its an alternate dimension. It is believed to be a place where time and space don’t exist.” The explanation didn’t help Steve understand, but Bruce was already moving on to his next question for Scott.  
“So, Hank managed to build a way to enter it? I had read some of his previous work way back when. He was on to some serious stuff.”

Scott was surprised by the man’s knowledge. “Yes, Hank discovered the only way to enter the realm was through the tunnel or Pym particles to shrink to a subatomic level.”  
“Yes, I have heard about your suit. Is that what powers it? Pym Particles?”  
Scott became even more shocked, he had no idea who this man was.  
“I’m sorry who are you? “  
“Bruce Banner”  
Something clicked in Scott’s brain “OH MY GOD, YOU ARE THE HULK! I read the reports on your accident. Big fan…”  
“Okay, okay can we focus please.” Interrupted Steve, remembering his first encounter with Scott and was hoping to avoid another awkward introduction to the rest of the team. “How did you escape this Quantum place? You said the mics went dead when you were in there?”  
“I’m not sure. I was floating around in there for a while then suddenly something dragged me around and I woke up on the building top. But Hank, Janet and Hope where gone. Everywhere was quiet. Too quiet. It was like something had gone terribly wrong with the world.  
There was silence again for the third time. Everyone in the room apart from Scott knew what happened, but no one wanted to be the one to tell the tale. Natasha was the first to break the silence.  
“…Thanos.” She said quietly  
“Who?” Scott said turning to her  
Natasha retold that dreaded day to Scott. As she did so everyone was reminded of everyone they had lost. Steve could see the ignorance fading away in Scott.  
After Natasha had finished informing Scott on the situation, he simply said one word -  
“Cassie.” – and ran out the building.  
“What is a Cassie?” Thor asked speaking for the first time since they had returned from Wakanda.  
“His daughter” Steve answered with deep sorrow.

“THAT’S IT! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!” Thor yelled making everyone jump. “I can’t just sit around all day whilst the entire universe is in trouble.”  
“What are you planning to do genius?” Rocket retorted, “In case you haven’t noticed, we lost. They are gone and there is nothing we can do about it.”  
“I have to at least find Thanos. Half the universe, my people, Heimdall, Loki. They are all gone because of him. I have to make him pay for what he’s done.”  
“We will Thor, but we can only do that together.” Steve answered  
“I’m done waiting around for someone to come up with a plan. I’m going to find him and kill him. Anyone else is welcome to join me. Come on Rabbit lets go.”

Rocket hesitated. “I may have lost all of my friends but there is no way I am going on a suicide trip, but if you want to go, be my guest. I’ll see you in the next life.”  
Thor stared at the hostile raccoon. “Fine then, its just me” and just like that Thor left the building. The remaining avengers could hear him summoning the Bifrost with Stormbreaker and was gone without another word.


	4. Back on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Nebula finally make it back on Earth plus Pepperony Reunion

It had been another sleepless night for the Avengers. Scott had returned earlier the next day after finding a pile of dust in his daughters’ bedroom. Everyone was still so lost and had no idea what to do.

Steve was trying to find anything else to think about, but his mind kept returning to Sam, Wanda and Bucky. No matter where he was or how hard he tried, his mind would always wonder back to that any in Wakanda.

“Steve”

He turned over in his bed. It had been weeks, years even since he had had a decent nights sleep. Before the snap he used to lie awake haunted by the look on Tony's face that night in Siberia. How his actions had resulted in his friends having to go underground into hiding. Now he had the heavy weight of the snap on his conscious.

There was a knock on his door. At first Steve thought he had imagined it. But then came another louder knock. Then he heard Nat’s voice. After being on the run with her for two years, he could tell it was urgent.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y picked up a signal from an approaching ship, its on its way here now”  
“Tony?” Steve asked, his voice barely audible.  
“Possibly, or it could be Thanos back for round 2”  
“I highly doubt that Nat, what more can he take from us?”

The Avengers walked across the lawn watching the battered ship land on the air strip. A million thoughts were rushing through Steve’s head it was overwhelming. What if it was Tony? What state would me be in? How will he react to seeing him again after 2 years? What should I even say to him? What if it isn’t even Tony on the ship? It could be an attack.

The spaceship door opened. Steve could make out two figures in the darkness emerging from the ship. One of them was being helped along by the other. Steve gasped, he could recognize the blue glowing chest piece from anywhere, even after 2 years. The two figures emerged into the light, they could clearly see a blue alien struggling to carry a very weak Tony Stark. Steve stopped walking towards them, unsure whether to approach Tony. Natasha clearly felt the same way as she too stopped beside Steve. Bruce and Rhodey rushed forward to help Tony.

“Oh my god Tony. You’re going to be okay now you’re back home” Rhodey told he best friend with relief. He had never expected to see Tony ever again. He took hold of one shoulder while Bruce relieved Nebula of the other.  
“He is dehydrated and needs urgent medical attention to his wound on his ribs” she called out to the two men.

Tony saw the apprehension in Rhodey’s face as she said this, he turned to Tony, unsure whether she was a threat or not. Tony gave a small nod to Rhodey, informing him that she wasn’t a threat.  
“Ok, you better come with us too err…”  
“Nebula” she answered  
Bruce gave her a nod as she followed them, observing the surroundings on the foreign planet.

“Tony, save your energy” Bruce told Tony sternly, after noticing he was trying to say something. But he wasn’t having any of that. He had to know if she was alive.  
“P…P…Pepper?”  
“She’s okay, she is staying in your mansion. F.R.I.D.A.Y has probably already alerted her that your alive. She’ll be on her way here as we speak.”  
Tony felt a huge wave of relief flush over him. He let go of his breath which he hadn’t noticed he was holding. She was alive, he had another chance to see her again. Nothing else mattered to him anymore, all he cared about was that Pepper survived.

He felt Bruce and Rhodey drag him along the lawn, he hadn’t realized how weak he had felt until then as he struggled along the path. He had to look up and around to gain his bearings but that’s when he saw him. Both staring at the other for the first time in 2 years. He looked to Tony as if he hadn’t had a decent sleep in forever. His eyes were heavy, and his skin was pale and gaunt. Although Tony guessed he looked even worse than Steve did.  
He felt relieved that Rhodey and Bruce rushed Tony past Steve. He didn’t have to energy to deal with that problem at the moment. He instead focused on Pepper and the fact he was going to see her soon.

Bruce and Rhodey got Tony to the hospital wing. As soon as they had forced food and water down his throat. He collapsed into a long-needed sleep. Goodness knows he needed one.

THE NEXT DAY

Nebula had just finished her food she was given by on of Tony’s companions. The planet was strange to her. It was more advanced than she expected, after knowing Quill. It wasn’t long before she heard a familiar voice entering the medical wing.  
“So, you survived?”  
“I see you did too, rodent”  
Rocket was standing at the end of her bed. He looked thin and extremely pissed off.  
“You look like utter crap”  
“Speak for yourself” he croaked back. “The others? Have you seen them?”  
She gave a grave look towards the creature. In an instant he knew the fate of his friends.  
“All of them?” he grasped  
She hesitated. She wasn’t sure whether to tell the rodent of Gamora’s fate. Not because she gave a damn about his feelings but because she wasn’t sure she could retell her sister’s fate without showing emotion. She had always avoided showing any sort of emotions to anyone. But Rocket saw the conflict within her.  
“Why do you hesitate? Where are they? You better tell me before I lose it!”  
“pfft, you could take me rodent, even on one of my bad days”  
“Where are they” he yelled, advancing on her with one of his own weapons he created  
“Calm yourself rat! They vanished… except… except for Gamora”  
“Right. Where is she, I need to find her now”  
“Gone”  
“You just said…” He voice was rising once again  
“Thanos killed her alright!”  
Rocket was stunned into silence  
“He took her to get the Soul stone from Voimor. He returned with the stone. She didn’t”  
“…No. That’s. This is utter bullshit!” Rocket yelled. “You out of all people survived and my friends, Gamora, Groot don’t? Thor was right, Thanos has to be killed” He called as he began to walk away.  
“What do you think I have been trying to do for years?!” She yelled after him.

“Have I gone insane, or was that just a talking raccoon?” Tony said startling Nebula. She had forgotten he was there.”  
“So, he really is a raccoon. I have always just called him rodent or rat.”  
“I suppose I should thank you. If it wasn’t for you, I would never have gotten back here. Thanks for knocking sense into me.”  
She gave him a small nod

The hospital doors swung open. Tony could tell who it was from the quickened footsteps. His heart gave a leap of joy when he saw her.  
“Tony!” she called as she rushed towards his bedside  
“Pepper” He was beyond happy. He never though he’d see her again. There were no words he could use to describe how much he missed and loved her. They just held on to each other. Until she broke away first.  
“DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?”  
“I’m sorry Pepper, I’m so sorry”  
“You scared the shit out of me, you said you’ll be gone for a while. Then the next thing I know, people start vanishing to dust. I thought I lost you and Happy.”  
“Happy vanished?”  
She nodded. Tony could feel his grief wavering again, but he held it back.  
“Pepper look at me. I promise you that I will never ever travel into space again. I have had enough space adventures for a lifetime.”

“Ok. How did you even make it back here?” she asked  
“I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for Nebula. She knocked sense back into me.”  
Pepper turned to look towards Nebula. She hadn’t even realized she was there until then.  
“You helped bring him home?”  
Nebula just nodded her head, not wishing to engage in the conversation. But then Pepper got up, went over to her and gave her a hug. Tony had to hold back a laugh with all his might after watching Nebula’s disgusted and uncomfortable face at the kind gesture.

Pepper stayed by his side for the most part of the day. She only left when Bruce and Rhodey came to visit. It only took 10 minutes for them to bring up Steve.

“Tony, you’re going to have to speak to him. You may as well get it over and done with.” Rhodey pleaded.  
“Why should I be the one to make the first move? He’s the one who should be apologizing to me.”  
“You were willing to talk to him at Strange’s” Bruce countered  
“That was different. We needed to find Vision then.”  
“You will have to talk to each other eventually, you’re bound to run into each other when you’re up and walking. What are you going to do then? Ignore each other forever?” Rhodey argued  
“Why are you going on at me to extend the olive branch? Why aren’t you badgering him?”  
“Don’t you think we’ve tried? He says and I quote; ‘Tony’s been through a lot, he doesn’t need me up in his space’ Rhodey mimicked in a patriotic voice.  
Tony rolled his eyes. Of course, Steve would say that. He was never one intrude.

“I even overheard him telling Nat that he might move out of the facility and into the city.” Bruce argued  
“Well, that’s his decision” Tony huffed  
“Oh my god Tony, you’re both as stubborn as each other. You both need your heads bashed together.” Rhodey growled  
“Yeah, well we did that already and look what happened” Tony sighed.  
“Tony, you’re both hurting. Steve lost Barnes because of Thanos, you lost Peter.” Bruce sighed “Look, if you two don’t try to make some sort of amends your anger will just boil up and make this situation worse.”  
Tony knew they were both right. But he just couldn’t bring himself to face him. Steve not only betrayed him that day in Siberia, but also his father. That day had haunted Tony for the past two years. He wasn’t sure whether he was ready to dig up the past again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> There is going to be a proper Stony reunion next chapter, I'm so excited to see how the Russo's pull it of in Endgame.


	5. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony find themselves in the same room as each other after two years.

Tony knew Bruce and Rhodey were right. They had his best interests in heart. But Tony was determined to keep his distance from Steve for as long as it took. He just wasn’t expecting his streak to be over so quickly.

“Steve, you can’t just give up” Nat pleaded.  
“I’m not giving up, you know me better than that. It’s just… Thor was right. Staying here will not help anyone. Being here, it brings up a lot of memories. Painful memories. I… I can’t…” He sighed. “There are millions who need help out there, I have to at least try to give some sort of help to them.”  
“I know Steve, that’s just who you are, and I respect that. But I don’t like the idea of you being out there on your own. Remember you’re still a war criminal.”  
“It’s been two years and you’re still babysitting me on how to hide.” Steve let out a small smile.  
“It’s a good thing I did or else you would have found yourself in the RAFT within the first week of being on the run.”  
“I’ll be fine Nat, you taught us well”  
“I know, but that won’t stop me worrying about you. You will always be a stubborn ass”  
“Then by all means come with me”  
“I’m tempted, but I’m going to stick around here a while, shoot some targets, you know. I may even check up on some old associates from Japan”  
He nodded.  
“Steve, just stay safe out there, okay?”  
“I promise”  
She sighed, “Come here” pulling him into a hug

Bruce then came into the room.  
“So, you’re really going. You’re not even going to try to talk to Tony?”  
Steve and Natasha pulled apart “Bruce, you weren’t there you don’t know how bad it was” he said  
“Then isn’t that more incentive to work through your problems?”  
“It’s not that simple Bruce”  
“Huh, that’s exactly what Tony said just before Thanos’s goons attacked”  
“Bruce, just lay of Steve ok?” Nat spoke up. “I also knew about Stark parents, but I never said anything either. Why should Steve take the full blow from the fallout?”  
“Nat you don’t have to…”  
“No, Steve just shut up for a minute.” Steve and Bruce were both taken aback by this. “Bruce, Steve is right, you weren’t there. You left for 2 years. You didn’t even say a word, you were just gone. You don’t get to go all high and mighty on us.

Steve could sense she had been wanting to say all this for a long time. He knew they had a spark during the battle in Sovokia, but she had never said anything to him about it. Even when on the run. He could tell she was hurting but he never wanted to say anything about it in case he ended up pushing her away. He tended to have that effect on people.

“Your right Nat. I’m sorry” Bruce replied, realising how much of a jerk he and the Hulk had acted towards her.

Steve sensed it was his cue to leave. He wasn’t sure what made him decide today was the day to leave. He had been thinking about doing so for a while now. More accurately ever since Tony got back from space. No one knew all the facts about his hiatus in Space. The only thing Steve knew for certain what that it had changed Tony. He had heard from Rhodey that he was more distant and emptier. He didn’t make as many snarky, sarcastic comments as before. Rhodey described it as ‘a part of him died with him in space’. Whatever had happened to Tony, Steve knew he had a lot to deal with and needed time to recover. He had to at least give him that before trying to speak to him.

Steve hadn’t realised where his feet where carrying him. He found himself on the roof in the secret rooftop garden. Tony had it built for when the Avengers needed to get away from the drama or even if they wanted time to think. It had always been his favourite place to draw and sketch the landscape of the compound. The garden had always calmed him. He supposed that’s why he had subconsciously found his way here. He walked straight over to the railing and took in the view. He really did think it was stunning. He probably would have stayed there for hours just staring had it not been for the small shuffle sound behind him.

“Rogers”

Steve froze. He knew who it was instantly. He must have been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed anybody was sitting out there. He didn’t know what to do or even say. He was lost for words. He slowly turned to face the man he was avoiding. He didn’t look all to bad considering not too long ago he was on the brink of death.  
All Steve could think to say in response was “Tony” 

Neither of them where prepared for this. For the past two years Steve had been thinking about this moment. He always presumed they would have reunited just before a battle. Tony would have called him for help, he and the secret avengers would have accompanied him, and they would have slowly begun to rekindle the relationship from there. But it never crossed his mind that this is how they would come together again. After such as disastrous defeat.

“You look…”  
“Like I’ve been to space and back” Tony Snarked back  
“Yeah…”  
Silence again. Steve was stumped, him never expected it to be this hard to talk to Tony.  
Tony sighed, “I warned you this would happen. I warned all of you”  
This surprised Steve but he let him continue.  
“I warned you guys aliens will stroll back on to the planet, but you all said I was crazy. Now look what’s happened.”  
“Ultron…I remember” Steve replied having a flashback to Ultron’s first attack.

“We can bust arms dealers all the live-long day,

But that up there,

That’s the endgame,

How are you planning on beating that?”

“But we also agreed that we would beat them together.”  
He stood up, “Yeah, but where’re not together, are we? The Avengers are done. We’re barely even a team now.” Steve could hear Tony’s voice rising.  
“So, what are you saying? Thanos, his army, it’s all my fault? Because I didn’t let you carry on building Ultron?”  
Tony gave Steve an expectant look. “Not because of Ultron…” Tony said smarmily. Steve knew Tony was trying to get a rise out of him. It was working, he could feel his own anger boiling.  
“Oh, I don’t believe this!” Steve mumbled “You’re blaming all this on me? You know Tony you can be so selfish sometimes!”  
“Me? Selfish? If you had just told me about my parents all of this could have been avoided but you didn’t! Now look at what has happened.” Tony let out a small mocking laugh. “Ha! Me, the selfish one? I’m not the one who protected the man who killed my parents”

And there it was. Steve was waiting for Tony to let out the first blow.  
“I was protecting my friend!”  
“Oh, is that what you’d call that?”  
“You forced my hand Tony, you have me no choice”  
“I didn’t force you to do shit!”  
“You were going to kill him, I had to stop you”  
“HE KILLED MY MOTHER!”  
“HYDRA HAD CONTROL OF HIS MIND!”  
“THAT DOES CHANGE THE FACT HE KILLED MY MOTHER! YET YOU PROTECTED HIM. YOU DIDN’T JUST BETRAY ME, YOU BETRAYED MY FAMILY, MY FATHER!”

Steve stopped yelling back. For the first time on the roof top they both looked straight in the eye of the other.  
“My father idolised you. He would never shut up about the great Captain America. He used to say that you where one of the few good things he brought into the world. Well... I guess he was wrong about that”  
Steve was shocked. He was fond of Howard, they had spent a good amount of time together during the war. But he never realised how much Howard had admired him.

“You’re right Tony, I betrayed both of you. I am sorry for that. But it doesn’t change what I did, and I still stand by it. Bucky is my friend…he is… he was all I had left from 1945. I wasn’t ready to let that go. Steve stopped talking, he could feel the tears and pain welling up again. That was the first time he had said Bucky’s name out loud since that day in Wakanda. The memory of it was all too much. He just had to get out of the compound.

“Tony,” Steve exhaled “You still have people you care about. You’re luckier than most, go and be with Pepper.” Steve made his way to the door  
Tony wasn’t expecting Steve to give up so quickly. “Luckier?” Tony questioned “You’re wrong about that Rogers.” Steve stopped in his tracks.  
“Tell me how is it luckier to find yourself alone with a blue alien on another planet after watching your entire team fade into nothing? Having to watch an innocent 16-year-old kid beg you to help him but being powerless to save him from vanishing your arms? No one in the entire Universe is lucky anymore.”

Steve turned to face Tony. He finally understood the scale of what Tony had to deal with. He knew exactly who he was talking about. Spiderman. He realised how much the kid meant to him and what Rhodey meant when he said a part of Tony died in space. But what Tony described shook Steve to his core. He wouldn’t wish that fate for anyone. A small tear leaked out of the corner of Steve’s eye.

“I’m sorry Tony” He exhaled “I truly am”

Without another word he left. Leaving Tony standing there on the rooftop alone with his thoughts and holding back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to see Steve and Tony interact with each other in Endgame! I keep forgetting the Avengers actually have to fight Thanos in the end. There is just so many sub plots to wrap up.


	6. The Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to a support group however runs into an unexpected figure

The next few weeks had been tough for Steve. He had moved into the city where everyday was chaos and a struggle. He spent his days trying to help anyone who needed it. Most recently he had taken to helping clear abandoned cars from the main roads to help the food supply trucks get in more easily. 

He quickly realised no one cared anymore that he was a war criminal. Everyone was focused on banding together to help rebuild the community. It surprised Steve how in a time of universal crisis most of humanity were easily willing to unite and help each other out. Strangers where offering shelter to anyone who needed it. Food banks were set up in city centers, He even saw a few notices about support groups for anyone who wanted to talk through what had happened. Most people he met during his rounds of the city encouraged him to go saying it was a big help in progressing what had happened. Steve at first had been hesitant to go, but after relentless nightmares about Wakanda he caved and decided to give it a go.

Which is why he found himself inside a hall 5 minutes before the group was to commence one evening. There was a whole range of people there, from the elderly to young adults. The thing which connected everyone was the empty looks in their eyes. The support group leader made her way over to Steve.  
“I’m so glad you could make it”  
“Glad to be here, I’ve heard a lot about the group”  
“Oh yes, there isn’t a single person who hasn’t been affected by… by this. The least we can do is offer support to each other.”  
Steve looked down giving a small nod. The leader seemed to realise just how what she said sounded to Steve.  
“Not that it’s your fault or anything. That’s not at all what I was implying. No, its not anyone fault at all…”  
Steve was beginning to regret coming at all, at this point.  
“No, No its fine. I understand what you meant” Steve answered despite inside he was feeling the guilt weigh down on him. Steve did blame himself for the snap. He would often think about how he could have done more. How he should have done more.  
“Let’s get this meeting started, shall we?” told the leader to the group most likely to escape her awkward encounter with Steve. Steve was used to people talking to him as if they were walking on eggshells, however this encounter did not do him any good considering where they were. Steve made his way over to a chair which had been placed in a circle.

It did not take long for everyone to find an empty seat. Steve noticed there were a fair few empty seats.  
“Right, it looks like that is everyone coming today. For anyone who does not know, my name is Dr Cecilia Reyes. I’m a doctor at New York Hospital where I specialise in trauma surgery. As per usual this is a safe space. None of us are here to judge each other. Everyone on the planet has been affected by this decimation. We are here to support on another and talk through our grief. Who would like to start? A woman, no older than 23 by Steve’s guess timidly put up her hand.

“Umm, hi. My name is Jenny. Umm… since that day, all I have left is my 7-year-old brother, Danny. In the last 2 months my life has been turned upside down. I had just graduated from University, making plans for the fall. All happy go lucky and innocent. But then, I lost my parents, my friends, I lost my entire life in one day.” She sighed as a tear fell from her eye. The entire room was silent, all except for a soft scuffling sound at the back of the room. But no one was paying attention to that. “I just feel so alone. Danny is all I have left, but he is only 7. He doesn’t understand what has happened. He cries every night for our parents, and it breaks my heart as I can’t explain to him why they have gone. That’s the worst part. The not knowing, none of us know what even caused this. How am I meant to tell a 7-year-old that our parents…?" She was unable to finish her sentence.

Cecilia began to offer Jenny words on support and encouragement. But Steve wasn’t listening. He realised how much of a mistake it was coming here. How could he sit there and listen to the people stories, when fully knowing he was part of the reason the world was in this situation? He couldn’t give a logical reason for why the disaster had occur without sounding like a lunatic. He figured the least he could do what try. Try and explain.  
“Mr Stark!?” Cecilia said out loud to the group. Steve, who had completely missed the last 3 minutes looked up, surprised.

Tony Stark was standing awkwardly by the door, debating whether to come in or not.  
“Please, come in, there’s plenty of spare seats.” Cecilia encouraged, noticing Tony’s hesitation. He made his way over to an empty chair opposite Steve. The entire time he was eyeing up Steve. 

This was part of the reason why Tony was hesitant to enter, he had clearly spotted Steve when he had entered the room. Steve could also see Tony was rattled too by what Jenny had gone through. As Tony sat down, they made eye contact. Tony had a large smirk on as he glanced at Steve. He was enjoying the look of shear surprise on Steve’s face. Tony was the last person he expected to see here. He was regretting his decision to come here now. All his recent failures were sitting with him in the same room, he had no way out, he had to sitting through the meeting, for decency’s sake.

“Mr Stark, I’m so glad you chose to take Miss Romanoff’s advice and join us.” This statement shocked Steve further. Suggesting to Tony to go to a support group is the last thing Natasha would say. Her idea of working through issues was shooting targets, she had told him this herself many times over the past few years. Then it dawned on him what she must have been up to. She must have asked a few people or even planted people to suggest the group to Steve, then knowing he was going to be there, suggested the same idea to Tony. He smiled to himself. What a sneaky little minx, he thought.  
“Yeah, I’m beginning to think she had an ulterior motive.” Tony answered, glancing at Steve.  
They shared a small smirk with one another, but only for a second before Tony’s wall went up again.

Cecilia carried on with the meeting. “Yes, well thank you Jenny for sharing, I know how difficult that was for you.” She gave her a small acknowledging nod. “Who would like to share next?”  
“I wouldn’t mind, if that’s ok” Tony asked looking around the group. Steve had a gut feeling what Tony was about to say will only add to his growing guilt.

“Before I start can I just say, I’m truly sorry” He was looking towards Jenny. “You’re right, it isn’t fair. You should be able to tell your brother why… why it has happened. Everyone should be able to. Which… which is why I can no longer sit by with the guilt of knowing.” Tony sighed. “All this, It’s all because of me.” The entire room was Silent, the group was hanging onto every word of what Tony was saying.

“It’s all my fault. Whenever I try to do good in this world, it always leads to pain and death. I used to build weapons to protect the men fighting for our country. Instead they were used against them. I created a programme that was meant to protect the world. Instead it nearly destroyed the planet. I threw a nuke into a wormhole. And ever since I’ve had suffered through panic attacks. Only to find out the creature behind it all, was the one who did this to the universe. I have had to live knowing that no matter what I do, it will never be enough. I fought him, on another planet no less. I tried, I fought back the best I could, but it wasn’t enough. Now, because of my failure to stop him, I also have the blood of my team, my friends and half the universe on my hands.”

“I’m sorry for what you have had to go through Mr Stark” a elderly man said, speaking for the first time, “But that doesn’t really explain how all this occurred.” Steve held back his tongue. “It sounds like you didn’t have a full team backing you up. Aren’t the Avengers meant to stop events like this from happening. Where were they?” Steve couldn’t hold it any longer. 

“His name is Thanos” Steve said to the group, but he only looked towards Tony. “After his men attacked New York, Tony went chasing after them. I cannot speak for what happened after that. But I can tell you its not Tony’s fault.” The elderly man did not look impressed by what Steve was saying so he continued, being carefully omitting information about what they were after as Steve wasn’t sure how to explain that without sounding mad. “His army attacked us and for a time we did triumph over them. Until… Until Thanos arrived. He was too powerful. We used all our strength, but it wasn’t enough. He knocked us aside like bowling pins. We weren’t strong enough, I wasn’t strong enough, and because of that I lost almost everyone. The whole universe lost everything, and I can’t ever forgive myself for that.”

Steve couldn’t keep it together, he could feel his breath becoming short and grasping. He could hear someone speaking in the background, but he didn’t care to listen to them. He had to get out of there. Every second in the room we found it hard to breath. He stood up, the entire room began to spin, he felt as if he was going to vomit. He moved towards the door as fast as he could, stumbling along the way. He somehow found it way outside, meeting a strong blast of cool air. He continued to stumble about, trying to make sense of his surroundings. But the spinning only got worst. He collapsed on the sidewalk in a trembling, sweaty mess, struggling to breathe. He had no idea what was happening to him, in that moment he honestly thought he was dying.

TONY’S POV

Tony instantly recognised Steve’s symptoms. Panic attacks were a regular foe of Tony’s. He knew exactly how painful they could be, especially when you’re dealing with them alone. He chased after Steve outside, who was surprisingly quick despite the fact he was stumbling.  
“Steve!” Tony called racing towards him seeing Steve collapse on the sidewalk.  
Tony crouched down beside him. The man was a mess. Steve was rocking back and forth in a sweaty trembling mess.  
“Steve, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, just breathe”  
“No! Its my fault, It’s all my fault. You were right, I broke up the Avengers. I’m the reason we are all separated when we needed to unite. It’s my fault that half my friends were on the lam. You were right. I should have told you about Howard, but instead I clung on to the idea that it was all a lie” Steve sobbed, He clung on to Tony’s arm as if his life depended on it. “I’m sorry Tony, Its my fault, I’m so sorry. Now because of my failure my friends have disintegrated into dust!”  
“Steve, Listen to me. I need you to really listen. None of this is you’re fault. None of it, Ok. Do you hear me?”

Steve was shaking his head furiously, he was refusing to hear what Tony was saying. Tony was noticing Steve’s breathing was becoming more rapid. He needed to calm Steve down.  
“Ok, I’m going to tell you something I should have told the team way back during Sokvokia.” Steve glanced towards Tony.

“Remember our disagreement out in Barton’s backyard, I told you that you seemed to walk away fine from Wanda and her mind tricks. Well, what I didn’t tell you or anyone on the team was what I saw.”

Steve’s breathing was normalising, but Tony kept on going. He had to get this off his chest.  
“I saw my legacy. I was back in the battle of New York in the heat of the Chitauri’s attack, And I saw… I saw the entire team down. Everyone dead except me. Me and you. I went over to you, you grabbed my arm and told me I could have saved everyone, I could have done more.”

Tony wasn’t looking at Steve anymore. He couldn’t.  
“Ever since I have tried and tried to protect the team. I built gadgets, upgraded everyone armours, even added nano-tech to my suit. But it wasn’t never. I still watched my entire team fade away on Titan. I couldn’t do anything thing to help them… to help Peter.”

Tony looked back towards Steve to see a surprised, grief ridden expression. It was a while before anyone broke the silence.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“Would you have?” Steve remained silent  
“It was my burden to bare. All this shit, it’s not one person’s fault. It’s on all of us, but if we can’t…”  
“You’re right” Steve interrupted “It’s not on us, It’s all on Thanos. He did this to us.” Steve stood up.  
“What are you getting at Steve?”  
“We were brought together to avenge the earth. Well, that’s exactly what we are going to do. Are you with me?”  
Tony held his hand up for Steve to pull him up, “Whatever it takes.”  
Steve smiled,” Whatever it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been so much Marvel information released this month: Captain Marvel + Post Credit Scene, Avengers Endgame trailer... All I have wanted to do is to keep adding to this. However, of course College decides this is the perfect time to dump a whole load of assignments on us. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
